Can you understand?
by 7midknight7
Summary: The delightful responses of a roleplayer I encountered during my lovely time as a Kaiba roleplayer. Think of the harry potter fanfiction 'My Immortal' but with less consistency and spelling. Enjoy.


[**AN: **The following is writing done by a roleplayer I was interacting with. This is only one roleplay of a few I did with her before I got fed up and began correcting her grammar & spelling errors. The last sentence was the last interaction we have had since June 2013. Due to the amusement I get from struggling to understand what is going I will leave you with this. I removed my own writing from it which should make it a little more... you know... interesting.]

Maia was heading to class as she did notices Joey. Joey:Maia i want to know what r u doing this weekend? Umm I don't know really. Joey:will dance is this weekend. Oh i know it is. As she *turns* notices u. Kaiba?. Joey:oh great hes going say something.

No hes not she said to Joey. Duke:oh trust me they always go at it so I don't know if he will this time. *sighs* you guys over react too much.

Oh umm i was just saying Kaiba as she *looked at you then away* but by curious what are u reading she asked?. Joey: Maia no use talking to Kaiba hes strubben and really much and jerk. Duke:Joey don't start. Joey:oh im going start he always starts with me.

Oh ok the both of you are starting. But seriously though what's the book called.?

Will yes but I rather you tell me though as she just glared at the book. She had trouble reading. Joey: Maia don't hurt yourself. Duke: Joey don't say it out loud. Has problems reading the title. I don't know what it says she said.

As she then read it slowly n said it. She *looks at you* seems intersting she said to you. Joey:uggg why. Duke:then said Joey relax Kaiba isn't hurting her n anyway it's not like you two are dating n it's not like Kaiba has ever kissed a girl. Joey: don't push it Duke he might do that.

*looks at them* I don't think Kaiba would do that or in her mind would he?.

Joey:whispers to Duke I think Kaiba has gone emo. Duke:yea right. Tristan: don't be negative all of you now. Oh geez *sigh*. As it was end of class Maia had decided to stop somewere along the way went to Kc. Mokuba:oh hey Maia your that ummm girl from ummm somewere. Oh it's ok no need to remeber. As though were's your brother. Mokuba:up there n straight four doors down with big letters saying SK.

Oh ok thanks made her way there went *knocking*.

She just came inside and looked at you umm are u oh ok she asked you. I only came here to drop something off that I owe as *she looked at you*. And I won't be long either.

Oh ok then she then left big package on the chair by the door and left. Few hours later. Mokuba:came in Seto I really think you should see what's inside the package could be importanted.

Mokuba:when do u get homework he asked you I don't remeber you doing homework but back then I do but no. Duke:Will Joey maybe or so u can. Joey:will im going beat Kaiba he going to lose. Duke: last time u said that u didn't.

Mokuba:I understand but still though why. She *sighed* she was outside by herself sitting on the steps of Kc. Mokuba: Seto your lemo is here he said to you. She began walking but ran into bunch guys.

Mokuba:Yes of course he said to you and went with you. She then felt beaten on it was her xbfs people. As she was laying in the street. Mokuba:Got n lemo. Roland:noticed me umm Sir there might be a problem.

Roland:No your dear friend Maia is n the road laying looks like someone hurted he *stops the lemo* and looked at me yea she marks everywere something happen he said to you.

Roland:Sir we can't just wait here and wait for two hours he then puted me in the back seat with ice pack on my head. Mokuba:went cleaning the my marks on my arms n everything.

Mokuba:Seto . Roland:kept driving there to the dentist as we got there. Mokuba:stayed in the lemo seeing if i would wake up. Roland:open door for you go ahead Sir.

Mokuba:Seto u can't rush theses shes fine but just resting. Kept her eyes closed as she then was n a deep dream. She didn't move. Everyone waited for yur return after your appointment. As Mokuba kept treating wounds

Mokuba:shes fine brother just resting theres no blood. As Roland:drove to the manison. Few minutes we get to the manison and. Roland:brought me to guest room. Mokuba:kept checking on me. Still had her eyes closed.

Kept resting she was healing from the inside. As she was in deep dream. Mokuba:just watched n kinda went through my things for background check. As he kept waiting. No sign of awakeness yet.

She started to wake up. Mokuba:saw. were am i. Mokuba:will at Kaiba manison n you have no strength to get up so just rest. Oh ok went back to resting

She then *sighed* can i have something to eat. Mokuba:thought ahead before you he gave me food.

Mokuba:but whos going watch Maia though if something happens are you he had asked it's not good to leave someone in a room by there selfs he said. She kept resting but could hear the converstation.

Mokuba:Seto i think u should she probably wants talk to you as he went to bed. After that she woke up and *looks at you* will isn't this supprising its Seto Kaiba. Very much of a shocker to me

Thats because i was going thank you for what you did she said will your brother of course and i wasn't expecting to be beaten up either. It was my xs boys n i was on my way home. So i really didn't know,

Thats the Kaiba. I don't have a family anymore there dead like yours. My parents knew yours. As she *looks at you* n had said u should know the truth. About our family. And will yours n mine but yea.

Will Seto thats the thing when Gozaburo had u my mother tryed seeing u n mokuba. But he said no then killed her. As she *looks at u* even look n the evelope i gave you. She said .

Sh then said no Kaiba it was my mother she was you adaptive mother she screamed. As she went back laying down.

Yes im oh ok she said to you. And my mom knew your parents my mom was told to adopt you but when she went were you had been sent you and Mokuba it was too late. Gozaburo didn't want my mom around you guys because he would think she would try do something.

But it was her duty to come and see you and Mokuba. If u don't remeber this thing Seto as she then got out like a blue eyes stone it was ment for you for your birthday.

I wasn't fine Seto also the fact my mother was rich she before helped Gozaburo and his money and job. She created KaibaCorp. Back then she reliezed there need be changes like big ones.

And she thought by have Gozaburo as leading it and everything would help but then when she ment your mother and everything it turned you would of still been rich. But other story of history to it. Tell you the truth Seto this stone was for your birthday as a very young boy n u should take it.

Yes goodnight to you as will. She just layed there very calam and relaxed not doing much. As she just looked at the moon just thinking

Umm oh ok she said she was already dress n slowly walked because she couldn't do much bcause her strength was still down but rebuilding. She got n the car and ate . As we got to school entered the room. Joey:wah Maia why u with Kaiba did he do anything. No he didn't. I was just nevermind. Joey: i still don't think Kaiba can't get a girl.

She then just *sat down* people thought she was with you. Everyone just looked at her. She couldn't focus. Everyone was calling her names. She faily trippy left the room and had fell.

There were bunch of screams coming out from the hallway from the bathroom of course he was being hitted. Her so called xbf came n started hitting her. She was against the wall. Everyone: was coming out the classrooms just watching her being beaten.

Crying n tears she started fell light headed and started fall. She kept getting kicked and beaten up.

I didn't know she * looks at u* with beaten marks n just went crying because she thought u had hated her . She * looked away n felt torn* Why bring me here for as she just then looked down u could of just leted him beat me. She just then just thanked u but couldn't look at u. She was scared. She then just sighed. I just don't think sigh. re looks at u im going regret doing this * kissed u alil* n stopped go ahead i know your going yell. As she didn't look at u

She then just thought of things trying get things off. She didn't know she would end up kissing u so she got up n went towards wall just resting her hand on wall not looking

She didn't say anything or looked at u never said a word either. Just tear drops came down she felt speechless. She then just didn't move just stood how she was . She could barely stand. Just wanted this day to end. She then just felt like she was torn. Everything was running n her head she didn't know were how she kissed u came from. Maybe it was feelings she said n her head.

As she noticed it was getting she could barely move from were n how she standed she just didn't understand . N kept blaming herself

She just stood there not moving im fine as she then said Seto. I know . She just looked at u . U don't remember do u as kids sit there with u talk to i kissed u when was younger just came back to me . She just stood there u would of always told me things would be fine. Even when u step dad beaten me took her hand back . You've already forgotten

Looks at u she then sighed . Goes to nurse with u gets there . the nurse then cleans my wounds . owow ow ow. i hate coming here so much . why nurses office . She noticed Joey. Joey: Maia go to dance with me . Looks at Joey.

I don't know Joey I mean like Joey : u have fun isn't Kaiba boring like he would ever ask u for a dance or date y hang with some1 who cant get a girl

Joey : c Maia , Kaiba don't know how life he don't give a damn about people n im sure he don't with u either Maia . Joey : Unlike Kaiba hes don't act like he can handle things . Joey : Kaiba trys act tough hes a loser no1 likes him either should u he never been kissed because he a loser n if Kaiba had guts to kiss u Maia he would not care.

Joey : oh come on Kaiba u have no guts. Maia pulled u down n kissed u deep puts her hand on u cheek . as her hearted beated towards yours .** puts her hand on u chest. Joey : yea still not proving Kaiba i know u don't have the guts.

Joey : just look at yourself Kaiba u have no feelings if u did react, Maia he wont care i know but hes cold hearted guy who don't care about any1

Joey : then by fears your weak after school . Went to your mansion she then had went asking Mokuba were a shower was. Mokuba : go n Seto's sure he wont mind. Goes there n gets undressed door half open got n the shower . Used shampoo bathroom was hot. Mokuba : Seto i wouldn't go n your room i told Maia be ok take a shower n u room

Mokuba : because she has no place live n i think your over reacting brother . comes out drys her hair . Mokuba : Seto at least go n talk to her would u. Mokuba : Like u can't keep ingoering just talk to her would please. Mokuba : n i mean go n u room . Slowly getting dressed heard u n Mokuba talking

Im sorry didn't the human body was go blind u she was n a very see through outfit for sleeping wear. Do me a favor would ya she then whispered ill make worth your world . Your very stressed Seto. She then had went walking around u an puted a hand on u back . I know u looked Seto. As she then said u know something she went shutting the door . Went down unzipped u pants zipper . * takes u dick out deep thoarts it fastly* . Im yours n by watching it's your turn . * strokes u dick hard*

Just relax yourself Seto best way to relief some of this stress . re deep thoarts it fastly goes hard. She licks the tip fast n slowly her mouth enjoyed it deep thoarts all way down holds it 20 secs shakes head back n fourth deep thoarting it all way down n strokes it harder

kept deep thoarting u dick teases it abit she licks it more, taste good . She went down licking up n down. She then gaged it hard . * she closed her eyes* licking, sucking deep thoarting teasing it. She licks the tip fast mmmm. Enjoy yourself Seto. She then open her mouth n sucked hard. She then noticed it getting hot n here she then chokes abit but kept going hard

*re opens eyes* She then used two fingers stroke u dick keeps deep thoarting u dick. Licks it while deep thoarting. goes all way down re shakes head back n fourth fastly*

Keeps going harder n faster. re closed her eyes* She then stroked it slowly she kept going . She licked balls then the tip again puts whipcream on u dick Licks it off slowly . puts more whip cream on n deep thoarts it fastly*

Keeps going harder n faster . Goes up takes off u clothes she then got on u dick n started to ride it harder n deeper grins against it. Grins hard against it . mmmm. She had went kissing u

puts hands on side n says go n fk me if u want keeps grining against u dick faster

That u what don't care n i should of listen to Joey she then just went crying to guest room n the corner. N just cried her heart out. She then knew the dance was tonight she just went getting herself ready. She locked the door i swear hes not same. She then just kept doing things . She grabbed a key n went to the dance . Mokuba: your just going let her go like that n not do anything how could u Seto u will be blamed she get hurt I mean r u stupid she has connection she done everything for u when u were I just cant even look at u now go after her Seto he threw a suit a mean it

Mokuba:Because if u don't go Seto, Joey will date her n marry her this whole event is a challenge Joey told me he want prove u wrong. Mokuba:Seto do something n stand up n get her u don't get it slammed picture album down turned to page shes related Seto she always liked u . Mokuba: What else is there u two would always look at eachother n c what u both need n this a locklet heart c u two always were around eachother. Mokuba: n u making big mistake. Joey : u ready. she danced with Joey. Mokuba:now would u just go there

Mokuba:Seto u need stop thinking about yourself for once. Meanwhile she felt dark energy n she was taken as there was duel disk n her deck she came n . Mokuba: that what i mean. She wasn't her. She then went after u. but real her tryed say u name n help. As then blue eyes came out . Maias body glew blue. She needed be saved . please remember Seto. She pushed u against wall

remember Seto. u...told me before... She then passed out n then a blue pulse came out a blue eyes came out her body n then body lifted into u hands. She then kissed u as her memorys went to u. Gozaburo: U c Seto hes busy n i suggest u n Maia leave. Her mom: U know Seto n Mokuba r suppose c me . Lil Me: went to your room Seto went hugging u here this for u blue eyes stone its real stone . All sudden gun shots

Gozaburo: I told u but u die witch. Lil Me: crys n your arms im so scared . tear drops fall from my eyes

Mokuba:Maia!. Mokuba:how could u Seto

Lil Me: Seto thanks but here something kissed u softly as young girl. Words spended n u head Seto please remember . kissed u softly, Joey : Kaiba don't have guts Maia he never dated any1 no1 likes him. Joey : Maia go dance with me. Mokuba: how could u just let her go like that Seto, Joey want her u n Maia had special connection. Lil Me: screaming help me hes hurting me . Gozaburo: quiet. Lil Me: screaming . Gozaburo: yes scream. Lil Me: I always had loved u Seto.

Joey : u know Maia y date Kaiba no1 like him. Feelings. Lil Me: Seto its great hugs u . Mokuba: Seto u must understand u cant just let her go . Roland: sir she n road. here Seto this belonged to u blue eyes stone. Her mom : Seto understand i leave u with Maia do everything she loves u i know she does i promised u parents watch out for u your not alone.

She had came in and looked at you. Seto. Went over to you she had went hugging u. As the voices kept saying things. Your ok she said to u. I know u don't want to listen and everything. And it's hard i understand. She *looks at u*.

Seto . im not playing mind tricks i can c yours i can c your mom. I c when your mom gave birth to Mokuba. how she smiled n died. i was there with u that night she said to u. As guy from window used a card gain her power n soul. It shocked her very much as it kept shocking it stinged. Blue aura came out n had u deck glew. U don't get it i am power of the blue eyes. Kept getting shocked she looked at u weakly. N had started fall because a guy with the card was taking her strength . She had said u name

Mokuba:wake up Maia. Im awake just fainted were he go. Mokuba:his hidden place. She then went to door locked. Mokuba:stay back he used a code that was hidden. Goes inside with him. Mokuba:used the code again Seto don't even think about killing yourself he said to you. *looks at you*

Easy Seto gets you off Mokuba. She then went slapping u across the face n slams u. *looks at you* She did slam you hard. Noticed blood. *looks at you*.

She then grabbed u an then pushed you against the wall. She took your arm n puted against u back. Gets to you. She then. Turns your head forcey. *looks at you*. U listen no right. Beats u up. *knocks u out* brings u to your room. Mokuba:u sure Maia. Yes just lock the door. She then goes cleaning your marks carefully.

Lay down and relax pushes u back down. I did what i did. You were after u brother because he was worried. U scared him with the gun. Keeps cleaning. I don't care if u don't believe she said to you. *looks at you.* She then saw the blood from the head. N cleaned it up n everything. U need rest she said to you.

And i didn't *looks at you*. She then *sighed*. She just cleaned up the mess i had made. She then heard u in the shower. He will never know.

She then just sighed and kept cleanin around. She then started talking to herself. She looked n the mirror and just bunch tears came down.

She was n the room still she then noticed. Um i forgot to leave she said trying ingoer looking at you. She then just said looking for theses she said to you.

Yea she said to you. And just looked at you u never did tell me she said to you. And *looks at you*. She then said i still need clean your marks

Or they will get affected

Your head will if you don't let me take care of it she said to you. And sighed. Just trying help you here she said to you. And *looked at you*

i know but still she said to you *looks at you* I just get worried half of the time she said and just then. Sat down and read a book.

Will i can read she said to you i just preten. Even in fact she said to you i thought u had stuff to do she said to you. Like idk trying beat yugi. Because he did call so did Joey. And they are both looking for you she said to you.

She *looks at you*. Seto don't even think that for a mintue i thnk yo can beat him. I mean like i may know what card that can beat him.

Maybe if u were less grammar i would like u more


End file.
